ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
FARBFELDER Projekt
''Das Farbfelder Projekt http://farbfelder-berlin.de/ agiert zwischen den Themen urbaner öffentlicher Raum, alternative Produktionsweisen sowie Recherche und Wissensvermittlung.'' In dem Farbfelder Garten hat Farbfelder einen gemeinschaftlich organisierten Garten als Selbstversuch zur Kultivierung von Färbepflanzen angelegt. Neben dem Ernte Ertrag ist der Garten ein Treffpunkt zum Kennenlernen, zur Erholung und zum gemeinsamen Gärtnern. Das urbane Gärtnern ist ein politischer Akt der Zurückeroberung des allgemeinen Gutes für das gemeinschaftliche Leben und Arbeiten durch seine Bewohner_innen. Der Farbfelder Garten gibt die Möglichkeit die Umgebung nach gemeinschaftsorientierten Bedürfnissen aktiv zu gestalten. Der Anbau von regionalen Färbepflanzen als Schaugarten soll über das Thema der Naturfarbstoffe informieren. Weitere Interventionen in der Stadt sollen für die Themen Natur, Farbe und Materialität sensibilisieren und das Interesse wecken über die eigenen Kleidungen, Haustextilien und Farben nachzudenken. Dabei vermittelt Farbfelder einerseits Wissen über Färbepflanzen, natürliches Färben, Farbenherstellung und traditionelle Drucktechniken verschiedener Länder in Workshops, andererseits veröffentlicht das Projekt Blaupausen, die es ermöglichen für jeden/jede Produkte selbst zu produzieren. Wir geben unser Wissen aktiv weiter und im Austausch mit anderen soll dies stets erweitert werden. '' thumb|Im Januar wurde Farbfelder als Werkstatt N Projekt 2013 vom deutschen Rat für Nachhaltige Entwicklung ausgezeichnet. ''Im Zentrum des Farbfelder Projektes steht die Recherche über Färbepflanzen und traditionelle Färberezepte zum Färben mit ''Naturfarbstoffen und zum Herstellen von Farben mit Naturfarbstoffen'.'' ''Ökologisch verantwortliches Handeln und eine positive Entwicklung sind uns wichtig. Wir versuchen traditionell sinnvolle Methoden des Handwerks mit modernen Ansätzen zu verbinden und beziehen dabei lokale Besonderheiten und regionale Kulturunterschiede mit ein. Unsere Arbeitsweise ist experimentell und kollaborativ. Schritt für Schritt tasten wir uns an die Realisierung neuer Ideen heran. Projekte werden mit Kooperationen erarbeitet und weiterentwickelt. Produkte & Ressourcen 'Rezepte und Färbepflanzen' Rezepte und Färbepflanzen gibt es auf unserer Website: http://farbfelder-berlin.de/rezepte/ 'FARBFELDER Projekt-Buch März 2011- Februar 2012' Der Auslöser zum Farbfelder-Projekt war der Wunsch nach Gemeinschaft und der Versuch, durch das Mobilisieren von Energien, einen kleinen Teil des Stadtraums als sozialen Raum wiederzubeleben. Farbfelder ist, neben vielen anderen engagierten Urban-Gardening-Projekten, als Modell partizipatorischer Öffentlichkeit zu sehen. Diese experimentellen Gruppen nutzen den Synergieeffekt verschiedener Potentiale, um gemeinsam Ideen umzusetzen. Wo, wenn nicht hier sollte Kommunikationskultur und Zusammenarbeit von verschiedenen Leuten erfahrbar sein? Das Farbfelder Projektbuch dokumentiert die Anfänge und die Entwicklung des facettenreichen Projektes, dass auf den Prinzipien des Open Source basiert. Dabei vertiefen wir die Reflexion dieser Projektarbeit mit Essays über Naturfarbstoffe und "Unkräuter", dem "Stadt-Land"-Hybriden, die Archäologie des Ortes, Urban Gardening als Wirtschaftsmodell, einem Exkurs über die ethnobotanische Untersuchung von Färbepflanzen in einem Dorf in der westlichen Türkei und praktischen Anwendungen mit den Färbepflanzen. Autoren: Larissa Jenne, Madlen Deniz Gebundene Ausgabe: 145 Seiten Status: zurzeit ausverkauft! Neuauflage geplant. Anfragen zur Buchbestellung gern per Email an uns farbfelder@googlemail.com. 'Mobile Färbeküche FARBFELDER - Blueprint/ kostenlose Blaupause für Euch' Hier findet Ihr alle Zeichnungen mit Maßen, die FARBFELDER zum Bau der mobilen Färbeküche als Grundlage benutzt hat. Die mobile Färbeküche ist in der Zusammenarbeit mit Open Design City und Modulor Projekt im Oktober 2012 entstanden. Die mobile Färbeküche auf unserer Website: http://farbfelder-berlin.de/produkte/ Baut Euch selbst eine mobile Küche! Die Baupläne sind zur kostenlosen Nutzung von FARBFELDER zu Verfügung gestellt. Wir wären auch gespannt auf Eure Versionen und schickt ein Foto an uns dazu! Neben den Bauelementen aus Holz (die Maße könnt Ihr den Skizzen entnehmen) haben wir auch einige andere Materialien dazu gekauft: *Sink (with connection to garden tube) *Tube (garden tube with interlocking system) *Tiles (for kitchen) *5 Stoves (2 small, 2 medium, 1 big) *(Gas distributor for free cooker) *(Gas pipe (4*1m & 1*1.5m)) *Extendable line (to hang clothes) *Magnet sticker paper *Reflectant (mirror) sticker paper *Wheelbarrow (2x) *Trolley wheels with break (2x) *Clamps (to fix filter paper at the sink) Für Projektkooperationsanfragen schicken sie eine Email mit der Kurzbeschreibung ihres Vorhabens an: farbfelder@googlemail.com 'Regendach' Wasserfest - ein Regendach für einen Garten Anleitung als PDF herunterladen Aktivitäten von FARBFELDER 'Symposium' Link zum Symposium Arbeiten wir umsonst?Do-It-Yourself/Soziale Unternehmen-Symposium von FARBFELDER '''mit Diskussion und anschließendem Buffet '''am Donnerstag, 24.1.2013 13 30 Uhr bis 17 Uhr, Ort: KHB Weißensee 'mit Frauke Hehl (Rosa, Rose/Workstation), Isabelle Dechamps( be able), Katrin Hopfmann (Box 66), Marc Piesbergen (Grüne Werkstatt im Wendland), Lars Zimmermann(OWi), Sven Benthin (Grüne Stadt-Planungsgemeinschaft), Gudrun Walesch(Stiftungsgemeinschaft Ertomis & Anstiftung/ Stiftung Interkultur), ' 'FARBFELDER Ausstellung Farbenspiel vom 15.01.-15.02.2013' Informationen dazu gibt es in unserer Chronik: http://farbfelder-berlin.de/chronik/ = 'Ausstellung "In Farbe gehüllt"' 22.11-7.12.2012 im Moho-Raum der Modulorstiftung am Moritzplatz, Berlin Kreuzberg Wir sind stolz Euch die Bilder der 1. FARBFELDER-Ausstellung im Moho-Raum im Aufbauhaus/Modulor Planet beim Moritzplatz zu präsentieren, die in der Zusammenarbeit mit dem Modulor-Projekt/Modulor Stiftung, Open City Design, grüne Stadt-Planung, Alinskaja und der KHB entstanden ist. 'Workshops' - Natürliches Färben - Blaumachen Spezial - Traditionelle Drucktechniken - Pigmente herstellen 'Öffentliche Aktionen im Stadtraum' z.B. FARBFELDER Pflanzkübelaktion Guerilla Gardening im Frühling 2012 im Kiez Weißensee z.B. Öffentliche Färbepflanzen-Ernte im Moritzplatz-Kiez Kooperationen 2011 *Programm Jugend in Aktion *Projektcoach: Daniel Pichert von der EU-Beratung *Insolvenzverwaltung Niering Stock Tömp, Marie-Luise Schürmann *Jour Fixe, Roman Dashuber *Workstation e.V., Frauke Hehl *Kuntshochschule Berlin Weißensee *ASTA der KHB *Gartenarbeitsschule Pankow *Bezirksamt Pankow-Weißensee, Jeanette Münch *VERN *Moskito, Netzwerkstelle gegen Rechtsextremismus, Berit Schröder *Öffentliches Wohnzimmer, Maud Fourano *Kunsthalle am Hamburger Platz *KuBiz *Netzwerk Weißensee 2012 *Workstation e.V. *Kuntshochschule Berlin Weißensee *ASTA der KHB *ASV der KHB *BiP Kreativschule, Ute Schorlemmer *Jugendclub im Maxim *Able-Be Able, Isabelle Dechamps *Kunsthalle am Hamburger Platz *Modulor Projekt / Modulor Stiftung, Marc Piesbergen, Nina Lakeberg, Andreas Krüger und Susanne Ackers *Grüne Stadt-Planung, Sven Benthin *Alinskaya *Open design City im Betahaus / We creative People, Pedro Pineda und Pilar Soto *Frei-Zeit-Haus in Weißensee, Simone Schüppler *Pate des Intiativfond Weißensee Heinerdorf: Andree Thiel *LAP Weißensee Pankow *Patin des LAP Fonds: Jeanette Münch *Nachbarschaftshaus Heinersdorf, Doreen Stock *Allmende Kontor 2013 *Workstation e.V., Frauke Hehl *Alinskaya *Förderverein Alte Nutzpflanzen e.V. , Dr. L. Adam (Kleinmachnow) *Stiftung Interkultur/Antiftung Ertomis, Gudrun Walesch *Kunsthochschule Berlin Weißensee *ASTA der KHB *ASV der KHB *Textil-und Flächendesign der KHB *Be Able, Isabelle Dechamps *Grüne Stadt-Planung, Sven Benthin *Box 66, Karin Hopfmann *OWI, Lars Zimmermann *Grüne Werkstatt Wendland, Marc Piesbergen *Allmende Kontor Stand 21.3.2013 Farbfelder Website